


It's all Relative

by SethUrban



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Post-Season/Series 02, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Stiles Stilinski Feels, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Uncle Clint Barton, Uncle Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethUrban/pseuds/SethUrban
Summary: Stiles learns a lot about himself and his family after Matt killed his father.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. Finding Family

**Author's Note:**

> There will be many references to some of my favorite Stiles/Avengers stories, hope you enjoy!

Finding Family

The gun shot echoed through the building followed by a howl of grief. Finally, able to move Stiles ran towards the sound. What he found made him pause for a second, Melissa in a cell, Scott and Jackson fighting, and Matt standing over his dad, gun in hand. Everything suddenly paused as a bright blue glow filled the room, all eyes fell on Stiles. 

“Dad?” Stiles asked as he knelt by his father and pulled him into his arms.

“Stiles” groaned the Sheriff “it’s alright, your Uncle will come for you. When he does trust him, I know you and your mother had secrets, tell him everything. You can trust him.”

“Dad? What Uncle?... Dad?” Scared now, not noticing his glow getting brighter, Stiles checks his father's pulse to find nothing. Everyone backs up as the glow coming from Stiles becomes blindingly bright. Then Matt screams and Jackson starts glowing blue, Matt starts drifting away like ember of a fire and the kanima shifts to a proper werewolf.

\-----

“You are both going to California, Coulson you're going to Malibu to handle Stark, Barton you are going to Beacon Hills to pick up your nephew.” Fury stated as he entered the meeting room.

“Nephew?” Barton asks

“We all knew Barney faked his death” Fury stated. “However, not all of us were aware it was because he was married with child.”

\-----

Stiles was knotting his tie when the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it,” shouted Scott. Which, not that Scott knew, was unnecessary as Stiles could hear him just fine. “Can I help you, Sir?” Scott continued as he opened the door.

“Yes, I’m here to see Mieczysław Stilinski.”

“Nope, no no no, I don’t care how well you can pronounce it, we will not be using that name, it’s Stiles.” Stiles called as he jogged down the stairs. “Your him aren’t you, my uncle?”

“Yeah,” Clint signed. “We can discuss details later, with some privacy. Right now, I believe we have somewhere to be.” He said adjusting his own tie. “Names Clint.”

“Um, sure. This is Scott, him and his mother will be riding with us,” Stiles states, “I assume you will want to ride with us.”

“If you don’t mind, I would”

At this point Melissa McCall enters from the kitchen, “alright boys the car should be here by now, time to go.” Turning to the unknown man, “and you are?”

“Mama McCall, this is my aforementioned uncle, Clint,” states Stiles.

Melissa nods, “we’ll discuss this later, lets go.” Grabbing her clutch and headlining out the door.

\-----

After the ceremony Stiles, Clint, and the McCalls gather in the living room of the Stilinski house with Lydia and Jackson. “So, what is going to happen now?” asks Stiles.

“Well, once you’re done with your finals next week, we will meet up with my partner in Malibu before heading home to New York. Barring any complications,” Clint states.

“Wait,” yells Scoot. “you're taking Stiles away, why?”

“For one, I’m now his legal guardian and I live and work in New York,” says Clint, “two, Stiles do you honestly want to stay here?”

“No, I don’t, this house holds a lot of memories, not all of them good. But it’s paid off so I’ll keep it so I have a place to come back to when I have the time to visit.”

“My Employers have already arranged for someone to come by once a week and clean and check for any required maintenance,” states Clint.

At this point Jackson leans in, “what about Scott and I?”

“Well,” considers Stiles, “you’re going to help Derek find Erica and Boyd if they haven’t returned yet. While making sure you pass your finales, Scott.”

Jackson raises an eyebrow, “but you’re our Alpha, what are we supposed to do with you on the other side of the country?”

“Alpha?” questions Clint.

“I’ll explain later,” Stiles replies, “two of you are planning on going to college on the east coast, and Scott can visit as often as he needs. Plus, as I said I’m keeping the house so I’ll be here for whatever vacations I can.”

“Alright everyone not Stiles and his Uncle,” says Melissa, “out, let them talk and we will be back tomorrow to help pack up the house for you.”

“Thank you, Mama McCall,” Stiles says, kissing her on the cheek, ignoring the protests of the other three.

Once alone, Stiles turns to his Uncle, “okay, so Dad told me not to hide anything from you. Mom was… slightly off, but I guess I turned out better.” Clint raised an eyebrow at this. Stiles continues, “I’ve done all the reading and research needed to positively state that I am a Super Soldier.” Both of Clint’s eyebrows almost reached his hairline. “I have enhanced strength, agility, speed, and endurance, I also have heightened senses and an eidetic memory. Although Mom had most of that, she became sickly shortly after I was born, I however, have never been sick once my whole life.”

“Do you know how this happened?”

“No, even Mom didn’t know why and Nana never talked about life before Mom. But there’s more… I apparently also have some type of magic. I don’t know how to explain it. The locale Druid called me a spark but is so cryptic he won’t explain what that means. Wh… when Dad was killed, I apparently lost it and destroyed his killer and healed Jackson at the same time.”

“I see,” Clint stated, clearly confused. “We can figure out how that happened when we get home. First, we need to start packing up what you want to take with you after your finals are over. Then we’ll head down to Malibu to meet up with my partner before heading to New York,”

“By partner,” asked Stiles, “do you mean work partner or life partner?”

Clint rubbed the back of his neck before saying, “at the moment I mean work partner, however, he is also my husband. Is that going to be an issue?”

“Nope,” Stiles popped the p, “I’m bi myself, so…”

So, let me tell you about me and your Dad…”

\-----

Getting through the finals was easy even while contemplating what he had learned about his father. The foster homes, the circus, the betrayal, the Rangers, the FBI, faking his own death, the CIRCUS! Finding out his father learned Polish and Russian from the acrobats, not his Nona, was a hit. His real name being Barney Barton not Noah Stilinski was another. Unsurprisingly Scott, weirdly Jackson, and unexpectedly Lydia were all there for him, showing up at odd hours during the school day and after to study and cuddle.

After finals, SUV packed, house locked up, farewells and see you laters exchanged, they were on the road heading out of Beacon Hills. A small tear sliding down his check as they passed the “Thank You for Visiting” sign on the way out of town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The trip to Malibu was filled with more surprises. Clint already knew about the supernatural and werewolves because he had met some on a few jobs. Having decided to also be fully honest with Stiles, Clint told him about his own experiences with the circus, being a merc named Hawkeye, an assassin named Ronin, and later joining S.H.E.I.L.D.

“That’s where Malibu comes in, kid,” says Clint, “We’ll be babysitting Tony Stark until he fixes himself or something more important comes up.”

Stiles shoots him an eyebrow, “Ironman?”

Clint chuckles, “Yes Ironman, also Stark has an AI that might be able to figure your… issues out.”

“Really? You think this AI could find out how this happened to Mom and me?”

“Couldn’t hurt to ask. Phil can deal with Stark and you and I can discreetly ask JARVIS to run some tests on your genetic make-up.”

“Food first, I tend to eat a lot.”

\-----

“…drool into the carpet while watching Super Nanny.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at his Uncle who shrugs and says, “my partner.”

“He sounds bad ass.”

“He is,” Clint said, leading them further into the house. “Agent Coulson, Mr. Stark, pleasure to see you again. This is my nephew Stiles Stilinski; he will be staying with me for the foreseeable future.”

Standing in front of Stiles is a bland man in a suit and Tony Freaking Stark. Stiles realizes that the ‘bland’ man must be the ‘badass’ partner and husband to his uncle. Stiles, taking in his uncles pose, adopts it and shifts into agent mode with a firm “Gentlemen.”

In front of them Tony and Phil freeze and turn to face them, “recruiting young, now are we?” asks Tony.

Phil turns to tony and says something under his breath and Tony pales, “sorry, let me know if you need anything.”

Clint shrugs, “we’re fine, just need to have a conversation with JARVIS if you don’t mind.”

“JARVIS go ahead and help Agent Agent’s boytoy…”

“Husband!”

“…with whatever he needs,” says Tony.

“Yes Sir, Agent Barton, from initial scans I believe I know what you are looking for. Please follow the blinking lights to the med lab.”

Turning to Stiles, Cint raises an eyebrow, “shall we?”

Shrugging Stiles simply says, “the sooner the better.”

\---

Tony is sitting in his lab having just created a new element, getting ready to deal with Vanko, when JARVIS says, “Sir, I believe you would be interested in the results of Master Stiles’ tests. Particularly his genealogy.” 

“And why is that J?”

“It appears that his mother was Claudia Gajos, Sir.”

This makes Tony pause, “and that means…”

“Yes Sir, Stiles Stilinski is your nephew.”

Tony blinks slowly, “okay, wow, really?”

“Yes Sir,” states JARVIS, “also, there is a third match in the SHIELD archives.”

“Who?”

“According to the test results it appears his Grandfather is one Steven Grant Rogers.”

The glass in Tony’s hand shatters as it hits the floor.

“Tony?”

He turns to find Pepper standing in the doorway, “hey Pep.”

“Everything okay?” she asks, looking at the broken glass.

“No, it is not. JARVIS explain your last statement.”

“It appears, according to the last blood samples taken from Mrs. Stilinski, that genetically she had two fathers. Captain Rogers and your own, Howard Stark.”

Pepper gasped, “Tony?”

“Agent Agent’s partner showed up with his recently discovered nephew and asked to use the med lab. And, according to the results, I’m also his Uncle and his Grandfather is freaking Captain America!”

\---

“So, JARVIS, you’re saying that my mother had two fathers. How is that possible?”

“According to Howard Starks notes that I have access to, Claudia Gajos was created in a lab using something referred to as ‘The Tesseract’ to combine the DNA of himself and one Steven Grant Rogers.”

A very pale Stiles turned and asked, “Uncle Clint, did the AI just tell me I am the grandson of Howard Stark AND Captain freaking America!?”

Clint nods, “that would explain the super soldier issue. And the Tesseract might explain the other abilities.”

“What issues and other abilities?” came from behind them.

“Um, well, my father told me to share my secrets with my uncle and I guess since you’re his husband that makes you my uncle too, so…”

“So, that includes me, also?” asked Tony, as he and Pepper entered the lab.

Stiles collapses onto a nearby chair and says, “yeah, according to Jarvis that would include you, Uncle Tony.”

“Wow, no. You are old enough to drop the ‘uncle’ part.” Tony whined.

Pepper and Clint try to hide their chuckles.

“Whatever, old man,” Stiles grins. “So, according to my research and you AI, due to Captain America being my grandfather, I was born a super soldier. And I’m guessing that my extra abilities come from this Tesseract thing.”

“And by ‘extra abilities’ you mean?” Tony asked.

“Um, I obliterated the person who killed my father and fixed an unsuccessful werewolf bite.”

Pepper, Phil, and Tony blinked a couple of times and in unison shouted, “WHAT!?”


End file.
